The invention relates to a video signal processing circuit comprising a separation circuit for obtaining separately the high-frequency and the low-frequency video signal component from an input video signal to be processed and a noise suppression circuit which operates on one of the separated video signal components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,477 discloses a video signal processing circuit of the above-mentioned type for use in television cameras in which the noise suppression circuit operates on the high-frequency video signal component and in which high-frequency video signals of a small amplitude are suppressed in a simple amplitude selection circuit.